


Etranger

by Louiwlliam



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Animal Transformation, Bottom Louis, Kidnapping, M/M, Mpreg, Mutant Powers, Pregnant Louis, Top Harry
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 18:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3620049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Louiwlliam/pseuds/Louiwlliam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis s'est fait enlevé par des inconnus et se retrouve dans un centre et doté de pouvoirs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Etranger

Je suis ce que l'on peut appeler un cobaye. Vous savez, ce genre de personnes qui se font enlever par des hommes en costumes noirs un peu du genre Men In Black et qu'on emmène dans des endroits coupés du monde où l'on peut être sûr que personne ne nous retrouvera là bas. Nous ne somme pas beaucoup. Je dirais à peut près trois cents. Il y a à peu près de tout, des hommes, des femmes, des animaux, des microbes, etc. Je suis arrivé ici il y à maintenant deux ans, jour pour jour. J'ai eu le temps de m'habituer à ces combinaisons blanches et noires assez désagréables, à cette nourriture particulière et à cet environnement droit et froid. Par exemple, ma chambre est composée d'un lit fixé au mur et sans pied, d'un petit meuble pour ranger mes sous-vêtements et mes combinaisons de rechange et mes affaire de toilette. Les murs sont blancs. C'est assez restreint mais je me suis mis à apprécier ce silence et ces murs tellement épais qu'il m'est impossible d'entendre ce qu'il se passe autour de moi. Aussi ma porte s'ouvre grâce à une carte magnétisée qui est programmée à des heures précises. Tout est contrôlé et surveillé. Il y a même des caméras dans les douches communes et les chambres.

 

Je trouve mon enlèvement assez comique. J'étais justement entrain de me dire, en marchant dans un parc, que ma vie était des plus ennuyeuse. Je venais de finir le lycée et j'étais en vacances, tous mes amis étaient partit en vacances et moi j'avais dû rester chez moi par manque d'argent. Quelques fois je me dis qu'Ils peuvent lire dans les pensées ou que ce n'était qu'une putain de coïncidence. Je dois avouer que je n'ai aucune idée de si ma famille me recherche ou encore quel temps il fait à l'extérieur. Personne n'essaye de sortir depuis l'incident avec un certain Chris. Il s'était enfuis en pleine nuit et le lendemain tout le monde avait été rassemblé dans la pièce principale. On formait un cercle autour de son corps à moitié déchiquetés. Peut-être il a été attaqué par des animaux, peut-être que ce sont les gardes qui lui ont fait ça, peut-être que c'est la guerre dehors, ou peut-être que notre organisme modifié n'est plus capable de supporter le monde réel. Personne ne le sait, et sincèrement, on ne préfère pas savoir.

 

J'ai subis une transformation encore jamais testé et je reste pour le moment le seul à l'obtenir. C'est tout ce que je sais, apparemment je connaitrais ce que j'ai le jour venu. J'ai peur mais en même temps je meurs d'envie de savoir ce que je suis. J'ai eu beau inspecter mon corps sous tous les recoins, rien n'a changé. J'en ai conclu que tout ce passe dans mon organisme. Alors j'attends ce fameux jour avec impatience. Je le regretterais sûrement mais après tout je dois accepter le fait de ne plus être un humain comme les autres, je fais partis des Étrangers, des "extraterrestres" comme savent si bien dire les gens du monde extérieur. Si ils nous voyaient, ils diraient que la plupart sont dotés de "pouvoirs" mais nous, nous parlons de "génétiquement modifié".

 

En deux ans de cohabitations avec toutes ces créatures, j'ai réussis à me faire quelques amis. Ici, toutes sortes de relations est acceptées, si on tombe amoureux, que ce soit d'une femme ou d'un homme, Ils nous donnent leur bénédiction et si on veut passer la nuit ensemble, Ils désactivent la caméra pour la nuit. Le premier ami que je me suis fais est un dénommé Zayn. Enfin c'est comme ça qu'Ils l'ont appelé. Un jour il s'est réveillé dans un lit d'hôpital, complètement amnésique. Deux Men In Black se trouvaient penchés au dessus de lui et sans dire quoi que ce soit, ils l'ont amené ici. Il fut le seul à avoir rencontré en personne le Boss vu qu'il a été le premier cobaye. Zayn est ici depuis sept ans. Sa transformation a été produite au niveau de ses yeux. Il peut voir et dans le noir, et à travers les murs. Je crois qu'on appelle ça la Vison à Rayon X. Zayn est un chic type, tout le monde l'adore. Ensuite il y a Niall, un vrai petit Étranger. Alors lui, il est créé de toute pièce. Il n'est pas né comme nous autres mais comme un prototype. Et pourtant, ça ne se voit pas du tout. Il a de vrai sentiments, une vrai peau, de vrai cheveux, etc. C'est même assez flippant quand on y pense. Je ne veux pas savoir comment il a été fait cela risquerait de me faire vomir. Et enfin il y a Harry. Harry est assez étrange mais reste attachant. Il est arrivé juste après moi et n'a jamais trouvé cet endroit bizarre. Au contraire, il a directement été fasciné par ce bâtiment gorgé de monstres ou de personnes presque normales. Harry, est ce qu'on appelle ici une Langue Perdue, il dit absolument tout ce qu'il pense sans aucune retenue, et ça peut être gênant à certain moment. Mais ça, c'est de naissance. Si je me souviens bien, une partie de son cerveau à été modifiée afin qu'il puisse lire dans les pensées et c'est vraiment très perturbant ! Je ne suis vraiment pas un fan de la Télépathie.

 

Au fait, moi c'est Louis.

 

Dix-neuf heures trente, il faut que je me dépêche sinon je ne pourrais plus sortir de ma chambre pour aller manger. Je me mets à courir dans le couloir jusqu'à ce qu'une femme habillée en noir m'arrête. Merde, je suis dans la grosse merde ! Cette femme s'appelle Jude, elle fait partit des Majeurs. Les Majeurs appartiennent à la direction et sont le premier contact entre les étrangers et la direction. Eux aussi ont été modifié sinon personne n'arriverait à nous contrôler. Jude peut pétrifier quelqu'un le temps qu'elle ne le quitte pas des yeux, et à ce moment précis, c'est ce qu'il m'arrive. C'est une sensation très désagréable, on ne ressent plus aucune partie de notre corps à part notre cerveau. Celui-ci nous fait mal, il nous arrive de saigner du nez ou des oreilles. Elle me rappelle qu'il ne faut pas courir dans les couloirs des dortoirs puis me lâche. Je peux de nouveau respirer et je reprends mon chemin beaucoup plus calmement. Je n'aime pas arriver au self lorsqu'il y a une montre queue car c'est souvent là qu'ils sortent les animaux. Ils puent, font du bruit et sont collants. J'arrive enfin à table quinze minutes après et m'installe à côté de Zayn et en face de Harry. Je regarde d'abord le contenu de mon assiette, fais une petite grimace puis commence à manger. Je ne participe pas à la conversation mais rigole beaucoup aux blagues de Niall. Harry se met à me fixer et je sens mes joues rougirent.

 

_\- T'es trop mignon quand tu rougis Lou !_

 

Merci Harry, personne ne l'avait vu, tu n'étais pas obligé de le dire à haute voix et assez fortement.

 

_\- Oh, désolé.._

 

Il se mord la lèvre de honte et je lui pardonne mentalement. Avec lui, pas besoin de parler.

 

 _\- J'ai vu Liam hier soir, il est passé dans mon couloir._ dit Zayn

 

Liam c'est le Boss.

 

_\- Je comptais sortir de ma chambre pour aller aux toilettes alors j'ai utilisé mes yeux et je l'ai vu. Il s'est arrêté devant ma porte et ma fais signe de rester dans ma chambre. Puis il est repartit._

_\- Comment il savait que tu allais sortir vu que les caméras ne sont pas infrarouge ?_ demande Niall

 

Zayn soupir et ne lui répond pas. En même temps je le comprends, il lui répète toujours les mêmes choses. D'après lui, Liam aurait plusieurs modifications. Il posséderait l'Empathie, ce qui lui permet de connaitre les sentiments de tout le monde, la Mémoire Surhumaine, en même temps il n'a pas trop le choix sinon vu son travaille il s'emmêlerait les pinceaux, et l'Invisibilité, comme ça il peut nous surveiller sans qu'on puisse le voir. Après manger, tout le monde doit partir à la douche mais dans un ordre bien particulier. Je suis le numéro 52 entre Harry et Sandy, un homme à moitié chèvre. J'entre dans la douche, malgré tout ce temps passé ici, je ne suis toujours pas à l'aise avec le fait de me laver tout nu devant d'autres personnes. Harry le sait et c'est pour cela qu'il me parle tout le long de la douche pour que je pense à autre chose. Je le remercie toujours mentalement pour ça et il sourit toujours de manière timide. Je le trouve adorable quand il fait ça, ce qui le fait souvent rougir car je pense un peu trop fort. On sort des douches en serviette, on se sèche en face des lavabos en nous lavant les dents, nous enfilons nos pyjamas digne d'un grand-père et partons dans nos chambres. Juste avant que j'entre dans ma chambre, Harry embrasse ma joue et me souhaite une bonne nuit. Je fais de même et pars dormir.

 

D'après le rassemblement dans la pièce principale, nous sommes le premier du mois. Et si mes calculs sont justes, nous sommes en février. Tiens, Harry à dix-neuf ans aujourd'hui ! Nous sommes rangés par dortoir. Je frôle de mes doigts la main de Harry et lui souhaite un joyeux anniversaire, encore une fois mentalement car si on parle on risque de recevoir une grave punition. Il attrape ma main dans la sienne et la serre pour me remercier. Nous restons comme ceci tout le long de l'explication. Ce mois-ci nous allons accueillir dix nouveaux habitants et découvrir deux modifications. Je sais que chaque mois Ils espèrent voir le mien sortir de sa cachette mais si au moins on m'avait dit comment faire je pourrais essayer que ce miracle arrive ! Mais je ne sais rien, rien du tout. Trois Commandants font leur apparition. Eux se trouvent juste au dessus des Majeurs et sont chargés de boosté les Étrangers qui n'utilisent pas leur "pouvoir". Ils appellent des noms et ma main devient de plus en plus moite. Je n'ai pas envie de les avoir dans les pattes. Les noms défilent et je vois les désignés s'avancer presque en pleurs. C'est un supplice, tous les désignés se font torturer mentalement ou même physiquement selon les cas. J'ai peur.

 

_\- ... et le numéro 52, Louis !_

 

Oh non.. Dites moi que j'ai mal entendu.

 

_\- Louis ?_

 

Je lâche doucement la main de Harry et m'avance lentement. Je peux facilement sentir la sueur couler le long de les tempes. J'arrive enfin à la hauteur des huit autres personnes se trouvant dans la même situation que moi. La fille à côté de moi pleurer en silence et ses épaules trembles. Un des Commandants nous expliqua qu'ils nous suivront durant tout le mois et si à la fin rien n'a changé pour l'un d'entre nous, celui-ci sera soit exécuté, soit emmené dans un laboratoire très spécialisé. J'en ai la chaire de poule. Il est onze heures quand on peut enfin sortir de la pièce. Je retrouve Harry et Niall dans le jardin artificiel et ils me prennent directement dans leurs bras. Ils sont vraiment adorables. Niall me dit que Zayn est avec Liam et il ajoute les avoir aperçut sortir par la porte de sortie. Cette porte mène au monde extérieur. Alors si Zayn est déjà sortit et s'en est sortit sans aucune séquelle, Chris n'a pas pu mourir à cause ça.. On peut toujours supporter la pression de l'air, c'est la meilleure nouvelle de la journée pour le moment !

 

Ça fait deux semaines que je suis suivis et ça commence sérieusement à m'énerver. Je suis de nature calme mais quand même ! Je ne peux même plus me poser et réfléchir tranquillement en gribouillant sur une feuille ans qu'ils ne soient derrière moi pour analyser tous mes faits et gestes. Même eux n'ont aucune idée de ce que suis censé être. C'est désolant.

 

Dans deux jours c'est fini et rien ne s'est déclenché. Je suis le dernier et ça inquiète tout le monde à la direction. Ils sont réuni depuis ce matin pour savoir ce qu'ils vont faire de moi et si Harry n'était pas dans ma chambre à me faire un câlin, je pense que je serais déjà entrain d'essayer de mettre fin à mes jours. Je suis à moitié allongé sur Harry, il me caresse doucement les cheveux et embrasse mon front quand il me sent trop triste.

 

_\- Ça va bien se passer Lou.._

_\- Tu n'en sais rien, personne ne sait. Je suis un gros bordel ici._

_\- Bien sûr que non, tu sais que tu es le seul a posséder cette "chose"._

_\- Justement Harry, et si c'était nuisible à vous tous et à moi ?_

_\- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, si ça se trouve ce n'est pas grand chose._

_\- J'ai déjà tout essayé.. Rien ne correspond !_

_\- Non tu.. tu n'as pas tout fait._

 

Je relève la tête pour encrer mes yeux dans les siens. Que veux-t-il dire par là ?

 

_\- Tu n'as pas essayé avec le sentiment de l'amour._

_\- Harry je-_

_\- Lou, tu sais que tu peux rien me cacher, je peux entendre ce que tu penses._

 

Je ne réponds rien, il a deviné alors.

 

_\- Tu sais que je t'aime aussi Louis._

_\- Arrête, de toute façon ça n'a rien avoir avec ça !_

_\- Tu ne sais pas.._

_\- Si ! L'amour c'est abstrait, c'est pas quelque chose avec lequel on peut s'amuser à modifier !_

_\- Alors accorde moi au moins une fois de connaitre ton corps avant que tu ne parte à jamais d'ici._

 

J'avoue que certaines fois, j'adore le faite qu'il dise tout ce qu'il pense. Il me regarde avec ce regard qui me fait tellement fondre que je ne peux pas résister. C'est grâce à ce même regard que je suis tombé sous son charme, même si ce n'était pas à moi qui l'accordait mais à l'intérieur du bâtiment la première fois qu'il est entré ici. Ce regard de fascination étrange mais attachante et tellement belle. Je pose mes lèvre sur les siennes et me laisse fondre contre son corps puissant et chaud malgré la combinaison. Ses grandes mains glissent de mes côtes à mes hanches d'une telle lenteur que je me sens déjà perdre pied. Nous enlevons nos vêtements et Harry vient se positionner au dessus de moi. Je suis sur le ventre et regarde la caméra un sourire en coin. Je sais qu'Ils regardent, Ils adorent voir deux de leurs prototypes faire l'amour. Je les imaginer se masturber devant les caméras comme s'ils regardaient un film porno. Et bien qu'ils profitent car c'est bien ce que je compte faire de mon côté ! Les lèvres de Harry se baladent sur presque tout mon dos et je frissonne énormément, à un tel point que mes doigts de pied picotent. Puis je sens le bout de sa langue se planter dans ma nuque puis descendre le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Je gémis pour la première fois. Surtout lorsqu'il atteint le haut de mes fesses. Pas une fois je le sens hésiter, il plonge directement sa langue entre mes fesses. Je n'ai jamais trouvé ceci très romantique mais la façon dont il le fait est divine. Depuis que je suis actif sexuellement, jamais un homme n'a réussit à me faire autant gémir en si peu de temps sans que je ne sois obligé de simuler pour que ça se finisse rapidement. Au contraire, tout ce que je souhaite c'est que ça dure pour l'éternité, ou alors simplement le plus longtemps possible. Il retire sa tête pour la remplacer par ses doigts. Je soulève mon bassin et la préparation ne dure pas longtemps à cause de mes supplications pour qu'il me possède. J'ai tellement envide de lui que s'en ai inhumain. Sans effet comique, merci, je sais que nous ne sommes plus vraiment des humains normaux mais c'est notre nature. Il est si doux, attentionné. Au bout d'un long moment, je me retourne pour être face à lui et le tire sur moi pour sentir son torse contre le mien. Il est calé entre mes jambes et ses coups de bassin sont rapide. Je ne tien plus, je jouis entre nos corps en gémissant contre son oreille et en me cambrant. Je ressers mes mains sur ses épaules et mes chairs autour de lui. C'est à son tour de jouir. C'est chaud et agréable.

 

Harry a dû retourné dans sa chambre, il était l'heure de dormir. J'ai beau être seul dans ma chambre et a essayer de me remémorer ce moment magique que je viens de partager avec Harry qu'autre chose attire mon attention. J'arrive à sentir sa semence couler en moi, je sens sa trajectoire. Elle à traverser des tissus que jamais je n'aurai cru posséder. Je me sens bizarre. Mon bas ventre me fait mal. J'arrive tout de même à m'endormir mais cette sensation reste toujours présente, même passé deux jours. D'ailleurs, aujourd'hui est l'heure du grand verdict. Vont-ils me tuer ? Vont-ils faire de nouvelles expériences sur moi ? Je n'en sais rien. Je n'arrive pas à avoir peur, mon attention reste figée sur cette sensation quoi c'est prolongée sur la totalité de mon ventre. Je n'ai pas réussis à manger ce matin, personne ne s'est posé la question du pourquoi, ils pensent que je stresse de mon avenir. Et c'est ce que je devrais faire ! Mais non, ma tête en a décidé autrement.

 

Tout le monde me regarde, normal je suis au milieu de la pièce principal devant le chef des Commandants, attendant ma sentence. Il me regarde sévèrement et m'engueule de n'avoir fait aucun effort depuis ces deux ans. Au fur et à mesure de son speech, je fronce des sourcils. Mon ventre. Il se passe un truc étrange, beaucoup trop étrange pour que ce soit un virus qui se déclenche. Je pose une main dessus essayant de ressentir un peu plus de choses. Je crois que.. ça bouge. Je tourne la tête vers Harry et lui parle mentalement. "J'ai mal au ventre, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe mais c'est depuis qu'on a couché ensemble" il se mord la lèvre pour s'excuser. Je ne lui en veux pas. Je pose mes deux mains sur mon ventre, ferme les yeux et.. Oh mon dieu ! Je peux voir se qu'il se passe en moi ! Il.. Je.. Que.. Comment c'est..

 

_\- Je porte un enfant. Je suis enceint._

 

Alors voilà, c'est ça ? Je peux donner la vie, comme une femme ? Mon système de reproduction a été modifié. Je suis un homme pouvant porter un enfant en moi. Je.. Je trouve ça tellement merveilleux. Moi, Louis le cobaye ou Étranger numéro 52, j'ai fais un enfant avec Harry, Étranger numéro 53. Et il deviendra le premier enfant né 100% inhumain.


End file.
